This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As part of the drive to create integrated experimental platforms bringing together established and developing techniques we made it a goal to incorporate low light and luminescent imaging within the BRC. For luminescence we are targeting the luciferin/luciferase assay for ATP. Success with this imager, for which there are no commercial sources, will have an immediate impact on several user projects interested in matters of metabolism. For looking at populations of cells we have also sought to develop a simpler but effective photon counting system.